It's where my demons hide
by sacredcirclemoon
Summary: Sick Blaine , protective , caring Kurt.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Blaine Anderson was sitting with his friends Wes, Thad, Nick , and Jeff in a coffee shop,Since Kurt started to be distant to him , again ! this time he decided to act cool and wished this was a temporary situation .Everyone has ups and downs , its normal for him to be distant once in a while . maybe he needs some isolation , he thought ,but inside his heart he knew that something was really wrong with Kurt. Even Rachel and Santana agreed with him. They said Kurt has some issues and he is working so hard that they rarely see him.

Oh, um Blaine ,you know we dont see you much these days, and you , um… you look pale and worried. You didnt even say a word since you came. .whats going on ? asked Wes. Is it you missing Kurt or what ?

"There are so many things wrong with that name," Nick muttered, earning himself an elbow from Jeff.

Blaine stood up , giving the table a shake which resulted in spilt of coffee all over the table, and on his pants. There is nothing wrong with his name ! why are you acting like this ? I thought we were friends . Blaine left without looking back , eyes filled with tears.

"Oh my God, That's totally fucked up," Jeff said. He's just left crying out of thin air . All night he was silent and now this. And please Nick ,what was the thing you said about Kurt ? Are you crazy ? why are you talking like this ? You knew Blaine would be angry , didn't you ?

Nick frooze a second , I…. Um I didnt mean that . then guilt hit him and he decided that he cant carry on keeping this anymore,so he started telling his worries about Blaine.… Actually yes, yes there is something I must tell you guys.

2 MONTHS AGO ….

Kurt sat in his car, crying. He decided to call Blaine . Maybe it isnt a good idea,it will only worry him, but he needed Blaine.. Kurt plugged his iPhone into the audio jack in his car, slowly starting to back out of the parking lot. He started driving in to the dark road ahaed of him. He was driving and tears were pouring from his eyes. Nyada was his dream , the band he formed was his dream yet nothing seem to work. His audition for recruiting new members to the band was almost a failure except one person who sang '' Marry the night '' he was nice he thought but even his talent wasnt enough . Also his designs werent approved by his dream company. He send them a copy of his portfolio. 2 weeks passed since he send it but no news yet.

He was driving also crying and the road ahead was blurry because of the tears and the dark night. He turned the volume of the music on his i phone down. And now this headache. Yes its great. He thought. He opened the window near him a little to let the soft night breeze in .just then his phone rings , so he parked his car under a big dark tree . also the road was full of giant trees and I have never remember driving this road before he thinks. The phone kept ringing so kurt hurried and took his phone from the jack got out of the car and answerd the call.

"Kurt ?" Blaine's voice is tremulous, nervous-sounding, and Kurt has no idea why, but he's so relieved just to hear it anyway.

Blaine ,are you ok ?

''I just missed you ''

Oh." And Kurt's glad that Blaine's not calling because of anything bad. since I had a bad day, its enough for both us he thought. I missed you too baby and you know what , Im coming this weekend .I 've already booked my ticket I was going to suprise you but , then kurt stopped talking the scene in front of him was a pure shock and he felt his blood freeze. He then rememberd Blaine who was talking on the phone about his week at Mckinley high.

And Blaine tells him proudly about the assignments he's made up,. "And I worked hard on making puppets for each of new directions and also for you and Rachel and also sang '' what does a fox say," It was really fun , and I wished you were here with us too. I missed our coffee dates and….. he stopped . he's just realized that Kurt wasnt talking and he could hear screams and shuffling of foots on the phone. he started to panic.

Kurt ! Kurt ! are you ok ? Kurt ? are you there ? ... answer me please ! Kurt

Blaine , sure Im here honey. It was so nice of you to... to make those puppets. Im in love with mine. And that hippo brooch. You are a real talent .but hey you know what I just have to go now. I will call you back as soon as I got home. Kurt talked quieter than normal. But he wasnt whispering either. He was afraid to be heard ,also he wasnt heartless to make Blaine worry about him while they were so far away from each other.

He just hit the end button, while Blaine was asking ' I thought I heard some screams over there , is everything ok ? …

Blaine realised the call has ended already. He stared at his phone for a second ,then he told himself , stop worrying everything is ok .He said he will call , and he head home sipping his medium drip hot coffee.

By the time in New York , Kurt was hiding behind his Suv. He turned his pnone off to avoid any unwanted sound, and started to watch the scene in front of his tear filled eyes, one hand over his mount trying to keep calm but failling . small whimpers were rising from him which he tried to avoid pressing his hand hardly over his mount.

There were dark figures were moving rapidly in the darkness. He counted three dark figures, seeming fairly longer and stronger than the one lying on the ground. Fighting for his dear life screaming kicking and rolling on the ground but all his efforts were hopeless.

Kurt was now sobbing hardly and was in a heavy dilemma of turning his phone on and calling for 911 , or trying to escape. One part of him wanted to help the person on the ground but he knew that he cant be of any help as the pray was now lying still, three huge figures over him . one was sucking the unmoving man's neck and the other two were waiting for their fair shares.

Kurt was feeling dizzy , this cant be real he thought. I must leave this place quickly or …..just then the world started to darken in front of his eyes and he fell into a deep unconsciousness, hitting heavily on the ground.

With that three figures raised on their feet leaving the bloody prey in front of them and started to search for the source of the sound they heard.

* * *

hi everybody :) this is my first fiction ever and I appreciate reviews. do you want me to continue ? review my story and let me know ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters.( I wish I had ) Those are the property of Ryan Murphy, Fox and so on and so forth.**

**Author's Note: Welcome to my first Glee story! Hopefully you're still reading by this point, because If not, I truly failed. Lol.**

**-Dery**

* * *

**….CHAPTER 2…**

With that three figures raised on their feet leaving the bloody prey in front of them and started to search for the source of the sound they heard

..…

The next morning, Kurt woke up feeling instantly refreshed in his room. He started to remember the night. Everything that happened seemed unreal while he was lying in the comfort of his bed and his own house. Was it a dream ? He realized that it wasn't a dream but a concrete reality. But how the hell he came to his house ? God knows what happened after he passed out. Kurt thought to himself. He immediately checked his phone for it was off the night before .It was still off. I was supposed to call Blaine he sighed, but just then , a deep craving inside, hit him. He tried to understand what his body was doing. It was quite odd for him to feel hunger or thirst before the morning routine .

He got out of the bed and amazed at how energetic and also thirsty he was. He sat at the vanity and checked his face.I look fabulous even without my routine ? Hell there is something wrong with that he giggled , but just then he saw the wound on his neck .A few drops of dried blood caught his eye immediately. He rushed to the bathroom connected to his room and hurried in a shower rinsing the dry blood off his skin. His skin ? how come he is so cold ? yes he has white cold porcelain like skin as everyone knows but now he felt colder and whiter ? or paler ? but how come his skin look smoother than before ? even his tattoo on his shoulder was gone ? yeah I never really liked that tattoo he admitted to himself and somehow relieved with the fact that he got rid of it ,but something is totally fucked .What the hell is happening to me ?

He got out of the shower , water was dropping from his now glowing hair. Wet but more radiant and more beautiful .He wrapped the towel around his waist. He checked himself in the bathroom mirror, checked his neck. There was no proof of how the blood he saw earlier got there .Because as he see now skin wasn't broken.

He got another towel from the bathroom shelf and started to dry himself and went into his room .He took clean pants and a hoodie from the drawer of the dresser and worn them in a hurry,his mind was wandering around the dark alley .Then he remembered something from last night .

He was floating on the edge of unconscious on the ground all alone cold and concrete was hard under him then he felt some movement . Someone was holding him in his arm. Carrying him away . He thought about the three figures .He tried to move his now limp body parts he wanted to escape he wanted to cry for help but there was a tight grip around his body. He thought about Blaine .His amber eyes. Will I be able to see him again ? he thought in pain. Then he heard it.

Igor ,my lord , may I ask you why are we carrying him to our inn ? You remember the one we carried and turned a hundred years ago ? Do you remember how revengeful he got towards us? How we had to destroy him afterwards ?

Igor roared with anger ,Just shut up ! will you ! Still holding Kurt precisely in his huge arms. He has plans for this young man, and when he finished with him, he would be one and the most loyal servant of him.

Goyle and Larry had to obey after that roar,and that was all Kurt had remembered from earlier night.

Kurt was scolding now , walking in his room from corner to corner , thinking and turning his phone on at the same time. Soon he would find out all the answers he has been searching since he got up this morning. Somehow all answers came to him from the envelope lying on his bed. Why did't I realize it was here earlier he thought .Then with a big curiosity he opened it and read. Inside there was a small note.

Meet me at Mellrose ,16.33

No name , nothing. Just then his phone started to buzz.

* * *

I hope you like this fiction. I'm planning to update in a regular basis. I know there was only Kurt so far , but I had to tell what happened to him before putting Blaine in the scene. So I promise there will be more klaine in coming chapters.

Please review me for motivation ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters.( I wish I had ) Those would be the property of Ryan Murphy, Fox and so on and so forth.**

**Author's Note: Welcome to my first Glee story! This is chapter 3 and from now on I will continue the story on Blaine's point of view. Up to now first two chapters were flash backs, now we return to the present day .There can be some flash backs in future chapters.**

**- Dery**

* * *

Chapter 3

Present day ….

Blaine was napping in his bed , wrapped in his cozy red blanket which has white reindeers on it. It was friday and was a hard day for him, sneezing coughing all day in addition to glee practice which took abnormally long hours .His body was worn out and he collapsed face first on his bed. He doesn't remember to be tucked in a blanket but it was fine .

Blaine was heavy in sleep when he was waken up by the buzzing of his phone which was on a wooden night stand near his bed. Wooden furniture was giving a rise to the buzz sound , and it was giving a wave of headaches to Blaine so he decided to reach it.

With a move he grabbed the phone in his hand and checked the coming text. It was Kurt and he was totally surprised , not just about the text but also by Kurt's texting him.

Kurt:

"_Blaine. I'm picking you up at 10 Be ready_."

Blaine looked at the strange message for what felt like million times within the last hour. He hadn't heard a word from Kurt for a week nearly , even though he had tried calling and texting him. When he had tried and couldnt reach Kurt he had to call Rachel and Santana for asking whats up with Kurt .Whenever he calls , Rachel simply says he was asleep , and even once Santana told him ''_why the fuck are you keep calling, Anderson ? , Everything is fine here .Why are you digging for problems ?_ ''

What the hell ?

So with the incoming text he was so dazzled that he forgot to respond for nearly an hour. Then realization came to him slowly…

If Kurt says , he is picking up him at 10 that means Kurt is in Lima now. He throw himself out of the bed frantically which caused instant dizzyness and nearly a black out .He grabbed the vanity in time to steady himself and slowly opened his eyes. Uh, I need some medicine , its getting worse , Blaine reminded himself before heading to bathroom connected to his took his phone with him so that he will hear if Kurt texts him. He wrote a quick text to Kurt

Blaine :

Whoa Kurt ! you mean you are here ? I'm taking a shower and will be ready in a minute .

Just in a second his phone buzzed in his hands.

Kurt :

Yes love. I arrived couple of hours ago, and with the shower, just take your time I had to head home to see my dad and Carol .They still dont know about my coming.

Blaine :

Ok , and I missed you like crazy

Kurt :

You cant imagine how much I missed you too, nearly 3 months since I last saw you.

Blaine :

Im over excited, how will I be able to shower knowing that you are here ?

Kurt :

Are you provoking me ? Blaine Anderson , Just wait till I come there and ….. you now what ? dont keep me waiting at your door .

Blaine :

Ok.

With a smile on his face Blaine put the phone on bathroom counter. He started to sweep his clothes and rushed into the shower, coughing and sneezing at the same time. He turned the water on , it started to rain on him .Hot water relaxed his sore muscles.

After nearly 15 minutes he turned the water off and got out of the bathroom .He wrapped the towel around his waist , water dropping from his hair.

He opened the door of his closet and took a worn black Jean a mint green shirt and his black button ups.

I feel fine, I feel fine , I feel fine , he kept telling himself which was not the current truth. He was Coughing sneezing continuely now with a chest pain ? whats wrong with me he thought. He went to downstairs to the kitchen where he knows his mother was keeping the medicine cabinet.

He fished in it and finally found what he was searching for. He took 2 advils and swallowed it with difficulty.

It was 10:08 and Kurt still hadn't shown up, when a car was honking in the driveway. Blaine would know that horn any day, so he grabbed his coat and hurried to the door. His parents weren't home so luckily there was no need for explanation.

He opened the door and run to the Black Suv waiting for him. It wasnt Kurt's ordinary Suv which must be now in New york. It wasn't Burt's either so he hesitantly reached to the car which was parked in the drive way. Kurt was in the driver seat .He was in fume apparently and was yelling at someone on his phone , one hand on the steeling Wheel , punching it hardly , so hard that car was shaking from the impact , as far as Blaine could understand from his body language Kurt was really angry to someone.

Blaine hesitated for a moment which was awkward. He was staring at Kurt from the car window which was fully closed and didint know what to do, so he waited without hearing anything but just watching Kurt.

Then he decided he cant be away from Kurt anymore and he started knocking on the glass .

When Kurt turned to see who was it knocking at his car's window, Blaine can swore that he saw pair of red eyes for a second , then he thought it must be because of the advil he took. Whenever I take it , something wrong always happens, and now that I took two its just an hallucination , he thought loudly without being aware of telling those words.

What was just an hallucination and what did you take ? asked Kurt , now opposite to his previous state he was speaking calmly and he was affectionate , but also Blaine could see the worry in his eyes .

Blaine , what did you hear ? he asked, stepping out of the car .

I , um I didn't hear anything. I was just standing and you were like yelling at someone so I decided to wait a bit and then ..

Ok ok, Blaine , come here , he sighed and wrapped Blaine in his arms . Small man in his arms was a little bit shaky Kurt realized but his senses were weird so he didn't mentioned about it. Kurt backed a little and arms on Blaine's shoulders , checked Blaine .

You seem ill Blaine , whats wrong? he asked .

Im fine Kurt , its just a flu , nothing important.

Blaine hugged Kurt again .I missed you so much , resting his now aching head on kurts shoulder , inhaling his sweet rainy vanilla smell, I feel safe now, he said.

Lets head to Lima Bean , I have important things to tell you , Kurt whisperd and gave a neck kiss to Blaine .


	4. Chapter 4

Night was dark and cold, but Kurt was colder than the night. Blaine shivered when Kurt held him in his arms. Blaine backed a little and stared at Kurt.

Now Kurt was looking worried , also somehow there was quilt in his deep blue eyes.

Kurt whats wrong ?

Actually I …. Kurt hesitated a second , looking at the ground and then again at Blaine's eyes. Blaine wasn't looking that good also Kurt knew that he was ill , as earlier that day he dropped in Blaine's room from the open window. Blaine was dozed and asleep on his bed .He carefully wrapped him with a blanket and sat on the couch near his bed watching him for hours.

Then Kurt decided. He must tell now or else he would never find the courage to tell the truth, . he started …

Blaine ,look. You know how much I love you ,don't you ?

Blaine nodded , and a fear started to grow in his soul. Fear was already rooted in his soul a few weeks ago when Kurt started ignoring him, and now it was happening.

You aren't breaking up with me again ,you said you forgave me ! we were fine. You still wear our ring. You can't do this Kurt ! said Blaine with a whimper and then his whimpers and sobs turn into a severe cough .Somehow his coughing wasn't stopping this time and Blaine was on his knees now trying to keep himself together but failing. He could hear Kurt so near to him now, his hands were on Blaine's shoulders and he was saying something , but all Blaine could hear was stop ! and Breath ! but how can Blaine stop coughing ? it was impossible. Then he started gasping for breathe .He thought it was his end he raised his eyes from his knees and looked at Kurt with tear filled eyes , he wanted to see Kurt one last time and without he even realized ,everything went black.

Blaine was now limp in Kurt's arms , Kurt was now terrified he must do something and he must do it quick or else he would lose Blaine .I cant lose him. He is my everything he said now crying .

Kurt laid Blaine on the back of the Suv carefully. He could still hear the rapidly beating heart and his slow breathing. He will be fine Kurt thought. He rushed to the driving seat and started driving to the Lima memorial hospital.

The second Blaine opened his eyes He was alone in a dark room. He turned his head left to see whats around and saw a window , curtains were half open and he could see stars in the black sky .

At the same time Kurt was arguing with nurses at the information desk of the memorial.

I said he is my fiance and he is now alone and abandoned in his room. I have to be with him you cant stop me !

I know you are worried sir but as I said before its family only , said nurse but Kurt was now more angry then before and he was about to transform and all he thought was ripping the throats of everyone who stops him reaching his Blaine .

Kurt closed his eyes , trying to calm himself hardly and then he heard a familiar voice.

What is happening here ? Is there a problem my lord ? , Kurt heard the whisper of the man , who is now standing next to him .Kurt turned on his heels and face the man with the familiar voice.

I um I , I don't know you , but feel kind of I know you . its weird, said Kurt, and why did you just call me my lord ? with that Kurt excused himself from the Nurse and dragged him to a silent corner of the hospital.

I saw the tattoo on your neck. Dragon biting his tail an ancient symbol of continuity.. . You are right hand of our lord Igor. Someone called me earlier tonight and told me that you are in town and ….

Wait wait you are telling me that someone informed you about my bringing my fiance to the hospital ? Kurt was now even more confused then the first time he found out that he was a vampire.

No, no no my lord ,we are all informed of your presence, not just me , I mean all Lima Ohio vampires of Lord Igor's clan. We are told to serve you with all our power without questioning.

Kurt thought about it a second and he said , just let me in , I need to see Blaine , my fiance.

Sure , told the old man and they started walking through the information desk. Old man took something from his pocket. It was some kind of an identity card. Kurt's name on it. It was a doctor's Id Kurt's Picture on it ? how ? I assume that its time for me to stop questioning things ,he thought to himself .

He held the identity in his hands and put it on the desk for nurse to check.

A few moments later he found himself just outside the room 206 , he could hear Blaine's silent sobs.

Kurt slowly opened the door looking into the dark room and the little figure in the bed .Blaine ?

Kurt ! I thought you had gone to New York already. Why are you still here ?

Blaine are you joking ? How can I leave you and turn back to New York , knowing that my love is in hospital all alone ? did you take crazy pills ?

With that Blaine came to his senses, No , actually I took two advil and I think that caused my blackout . you know whenever I took it something wrong happens always.

Blaine you cant be serious. You know you are allergic to it.

Whmmm, I know Blaine whimpered . you know I had that awful headache and all I could found from the medicine cabin was advil so I had to take it.

Seriously Kurt , why are you so interested in one second . Last thing I remember was you breaking up with me ! with that Blaine started to look at his hand which Kurt was holding tightly now. Hospital room was still dark, Kurt was sitting at the one of the chairs near the bed .

Blaine watches him, scrutinizing his face for any sort of lie and finding none. His breath shudders out of him in one big gust, lips pressed together as if to seal away more tears. "What's the point of it?" He whispers. "you should just end it, and go !" he sobbed.

Kurt spends a long time thinking on it. He could answer flippantly. With most people, Kurt is ashamed to admit, he would probably pass the question off as melodramatic, looking for attention. And maybe it is. But he knows Blaine, well enough to know that this is a real question, and it deserves a real answer. All the while Blaine stares at him, just waiting

I'm going nowhere

Kurt says softly. Blaine scoffs, glancing away. "You're the - the most incredible man I've ever known - you're the best thing that ever happened to me and you're such a good person and Blaine, I don't _want_ us to part." He cups Blaine's cheek in his palm and lets Blaine lean into the touch, eyes closed, trembling underneath Kurt's fingers. Their grip on each other's hands turns Kurt more hungry for Blaine ,how nice his blood smells pumping in his veins, but Kurt doesn't pull away. "Please," he says, not even embarrassed at how scared he sounds. He can't _help_ it. This is so much scarier than seeing Blaine in the hospital, even if he was closer to death then he is now. That was sterile, clean and clinical. In his head he knew what had happened, he was on the edge of losing Blaine and what hope could he had knowing that he had to live an eternity in a World where Blaine didn't exist .

Blaine sits down on the edge of the bed, trembling slightly, avoiding Kurt's eyes. Kurt wonders what to do now. "What do you need from me?" He asks softly.

"Just…" Blaine hesitates. "I don't know. I just don't know. I didn't want you to see me like this." He looks terrified, and it makes Kurt's heart clench. "You can go back to home , if you want, I'll be fine -"

Blaine ! please stop this, just stay in bed . You are trembling. You know I'm staying. I talked to your doctor and he want you to stay just tonight, then tomorrow we will leave this place together, now just tell me what do you need and don't ever think of getting out of that bed !

I need my phone .I have to call Cooper. I promised to call him and tell him I'm ok. He was worried about my coughing and ordered me to see a doctor but I didn't .

As a matter of fact you just did , Kurt smiled and started kissing Blaine .He couldn't resist the urge of kissing him anymore . He was avoiding this since he saw Blaine earlier today with the fear of harming him, the smell of his blood was now capturing all senses of Kurt and Kurt can now feel his fangs growing slowly , as he was kissing Blaine …

* * *

I love reviews ! Review me and comment me . I want Blaine to graduate and move to New York with Kurt in the next chapter .What do you think of it ? Should Blaine move to New York ?


	5. Chapter 5

Writers Message

hi loves , This is not a chapter. I just want to inform you that I changed the title of the story. It was '' Sleep away '' now '' It's where my demons hide '' I somehow feel it will fit better . also I updated first Chapter. There was some necessary changes to make . hope you enjoy.

dont worry , I will post new chapter in a few days. Still working on it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5 **

Kurt pulled away from the kiss , and hugged Blaine instantly. His fangs were now full and eyes red , he was gasping ,trying to calm down but it was still hard when he can breath in Blaine's essence mixed with his blood smell from the crook of his neck. I have to find a solution to this , soon we will start living together , Kurt think and slowly he was calming down, fangs were almost gone and Blaine whispered , I love you , I'm happy that you are here with me. It was so lonely and dark before you came back .

Kurt backed a little , sure now he was fine and normal, and said , I love you baby .Don't ever think I will leave you. Now I will find your phone , stuff must have it somewhere in hospital. I will go and ask about it and I want you to be in bed. No getting up ok ?

Ok , said Blaine with a smile on his face, lying again in his bed, Kurt helped him with pillows.

Ok I'm fine Kurt you can go now , said Blaine ,eyes were slowly closing,then as Kurt was exiting the room he fell into a deep sleep.

…

Earlier that day in Blaine's hospital room , Blaine was alone when the doctor came in. Kurt was out to get coffee for Blaine.

Dr Cullen was a tall blond man with blue ,ice colored eyes. He was holding some papers and a pen in his hand. As he came in the room , he left the papers on night stand next to Blaine's bed and came closer to Blaine. Checking his eyes and temperature he said, you aren't in nice condition Mr. Anderson. We called your parents to inform them about you , who were in Alaska .Since they cant come here and arrange the papers, I have to make this talk with you. It can be hard for you to understand and admit it. so please take it easy ,with that he touched Blaine's shoulders as if reminding him that he must be brave . Blaine was totally confused, he was flu and what was this talk about? This doctor is totally fucked up he thought, but he didn't tell .

I have to go home , I don't have time for this shit, Blaine said as he got up and tried to gather his clothes from the closet. Then he felt someone pulling him form his arm… , What the hell ? Who does this doctor think he is .

Dr Cullen hold Blaine's arm and ordered him to sit on his bed. Blaine confused but did as he was told.

Young man you must listen what I'm about to tell you. I know you are scared but you have to know,and with that he started to tell about Blaine's health condition which now sounds serious to Blaine.

When we admitted you to hospital last night you were having respiratory problems ,we managed to stabilize your breathing and give you regular flu iv, which was normal but this morning I checked your test results and I came up with a strange condition. We found a virus in your blood .It's called vampire bat virus .It generally caused by vampire bat bites , **Vampire bats** are bats whose food source is blood, a dietary trait called hematophagy . I want to make a full check up for you .I informed your parents about your health condition and they agreed with me on full health check up .

Did you see or for any means touch a bat yesterday ? or bitten ?

Wait wait wait , Dr. Cullen. Are you telling me that I'm not flu but bitten by a vampire bat ? and the answer is no . I have never seen a vampiric kind of bat in my whole life and obviously I'm not bitten. Also I cant believe you told this shit to my parents ?

Blaine wasn't looking fine . He was now paler as he heard that his parents know this shitty illness of him. He started rasping for breath . Seeing this Dr. Cullen advanced and carefully lied Blaine in hospital bed. Blaine was shivering again and he had a temperature rise.

Calm down Mr. Anderson please, try to breathe, Dr Cullen was trying to help Blaine while doctor was helping him, Kurt entered the room with coffees in his hands.

The scene in front of his eyes was something Kurt cant take. He was happy that Blaine was better this morning. They decided to drink coffee and eat something and left the hospital at 10 o 'clock as scheduled before. It was 8 when they wake up in the same bed.

Yesterday night , while Blaine was sleeping and Kurt was sitting by his bed and keeping an eye on him, Blaine started to talk in his sleep and he said '' Kurt , please don't , please don't go . Kurt , no ! ''

And he started silently whimpering in his sleep. That was when Kurt laid in Blaine's bed spooning him in his arms. Blaine stopped crying instantly and continued sleeping soundlessly after . That's how they wake up that morning, talking laughing and happy . They were happy.

What the hell is happening here ! shouted Kurt over the bed . Dr . Cullen turned back instantly and ordered Kurt to come near.

Please come here and held him steady , I will prepare a vaccine to calm him down, with that Dr. Left Blaine to Kurt's care and started to arrange the medicine.

Vaccine to calm him ? what ? Blaine ? Blaine , look at me baby . Blaine !

Blaine was now staring at him eyes filled with tears. He was calmer now as he saw Kurt and he was breathing properly.

Calm down baby. Baby yes , yes you are fine.

Dr. Cullen came near them with vaccine in his hands .

I , I don't think its necessary now Dr. You see Blaine is fine .

Blaine was holding Kurt's arm as if he was counting on him to save him from the needle. Since childhood Blaine was terrified by needles. Kurt knows this , Blaine thought.

Kurt knew it well and he tried to stop the doctor but he was insistent about its necessity and Kurt had to listen and obey it. For Blaine's health he had to let the doctor to reach Blaine.

Everything will be ok Blaine. You will just sleep a little and be fine. With that Dr. Cullen vaccinated Blaine .

Mr Hummel we need to talk about Blaine's situation. I will wait you in my Office, said Dr. Cullen and left the room . Kurt was now wondering what's that thing happening about as Blaine was totally fine this morning.

Kurt realized that he was standing in the middle of the room and Blaine was looking at him worriedly, then he advanced to Blaine and sat at the chair near Blaine's bed. Kurt held Blaine's hand in his and kissed it. You are fine .

I'm , said Blaine. I don't believe in that Doctor. He is crazy and he told everything to my parents . Kurt what will I do now ? they will never let me go to New York with you now. They will think Im a weird and catching weird diseases . and , and

Hey calm, said Kurt. He didn't understand one word Blaine had said but he had to be brave and calm Blaine down. He was over curious and worried about Blaine's condition , he needed to talk to the doctor so he waited in the room till Blaine fell into sleep.

Don't worry, everything is arranged. Your application to NYU was accepted. your parents know it and they said they support us. We even found our own flat and rented it. Everything will be fine . I'm with you.

Ok , said Blaine, closing his eyes.

….

Later that day Kurt talked with Blaine's doctor , and found out it was nothing serious as he had feared. Blaine had to have some medicine to cure the '' vampire bat virus '' which took nearly 2 months to be cured totally and forever. He asked doctor about it and doctor said that when cured once , the virus will not be a problem again ,even if he was infected one more time. Kurt relaxed and relieved with that. He knew he caused Blaine's illness and he was feeling guilty about it already, at least he wont have to be away from him once he was cured.

Doctor looked bewildered.

I , I just want to make sure that he wont be that ill again, Kurt stuttered. He will start collage in a month and he had to be fine to be able to fly to New York. And what are the symptoms ?

Symptoms are heavy long sleep , tiredness and losing ambition . He had to take the pills I prescribed to him daily. He mustn't skip even one day , it can result in severe depression which is also bad for his health as it will delay the recovery . Also I have to inform you that , with his condition , I don't approve him to travel by plane as he still has some respiratory problems , cabin pressure can be dangerous for him .

Thank you , said Kurt leaving the doctors office.

...

Blaine storms from the pharmacy, despair flaring up inside him as he heads outside ; Kurt was just behind him , He was trying to talk to Blaine but all Blaine wanted was to go his home and be alone for some time and let what the doctor said sank .Obviously Kurt wasn't going to leave him alone, he cant,so he decided to let Blaine be and followed him silently to the Suv.

They drove to the Westerville as Blaine wished.

While driving , Kurt checked Blaine who was sitting silently near him.

Blaine please its enough. We are going tomorrow .I don't care if I have to drove 590 Miles.

Kurt , are you joking ? you cant drive 17 hours maybe 20 hours something. I cant let you do that. You must go by plane and forget about me .

I will come 2 months something later when I recovered from this shit .

Blaine it's impossible . I cant leave you behind baby, and also you have to start NYU. You cant stay here. I will take care of everything , just leave it to me please .

No no no Kurt. I wont . I wont let you drive all the way for me .

Kurt parked the car near the road and get out of the car immediately. Kurt's senses were telling him that something is wrong. He could feel the danger approaching to them, but cant name it. So he stopped the car and without saying anything to Blaine he stormed out of the car investigating the area for possible dangers . Blaine wasn't expecting this. He sat silently in the car waited for Kurt to come back in. He didn't want to upset him, so he decided to do what Kurt tells him.

Just then , while He was out of the car, Kurt's phone started to Buzz . Blaine took it and saw the caller id. It was Igor ? Who the hell was Igor ? Blaine answered the call , and shocked with the things he heard over the phone. He started to feel dizzy dropping Kurt's I phone on the Suv's floor.

Kurt , how could you do this to me ? , he whispered , covering his eyes with his hands , Kurt heard it immediately and rushed in to the car, worriedly, he saw Blaine and he could hear Igor talking somewhere ? He searched for his phone and found it on the ground. Igor , ok, I heard everything . I will handle ,dont worry. Please excuse me a few minutes. I need to check my fiance , with that Kurt pressed the end button and reached Blaine to see whats wrong with him.

He heard everything Igor said , he heard .Kurt thought. Blaine , please look at me , I will explain everything. Just give me a chance . Its not as it sounds, please look at me .

* * *

what do you think so far ? also any ideas for the story ?

review me and let me know ;)

-Dery


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

'My fiance was in the hospital in critical condition,I was with him all night and day , and you are asking me why didn't I turn back to New York yet ? ' Kurt said into his phone. ' yes, Igor , he is my fiance , he answered your call and he heard all the things you said, now I want you to fix this, you will talk to him and tell him what you meant by telling those words, yes he is sitting just near me and I'm handing the phone to him now . ''

Blaine was sobbing hard when he heard Kurt addressing him in his talk and handing him the phone.

All Blaine heard before dropping the phone on suv ground was '' Kurt love where are you ? why arent you answering my calls ? I ordered ... '' then phone slips away from his hands , he could hear the pumping blood in his veins , his world was upside down now. He is cheating on me , Im not good enough for him , he ... he ... I cheated on him it was my fault. I fucked our relationship now he is into some other guy. I deserved this I deserved this but he said he loves me ... why then ...Blaine thought while he was sobbing. He heard Kurt calling his name , shaking him from shoulders and ordering him to look into his eyes, but Blaine can't do this, he was feeling like hell , feeling betrayed , feeling guilty , feeling ill. He cant look Kurt in the eye , so he kept crying and staring on his knees.

He is my boss Blaine . I don't know what exactly you heard but its nothing like you think. Blaine please , don't do this ! Kurt said a bit louder and it gave Blaine a shake and caused him to cry more.

Feeling guilty , Kurt came near Blaine and held his hand whispering ' Im sorry '' and to his surprise Blaine didnt take his hand away.

I'm just calling Igor and I want you to talk to him , he will fix this, said Kurt shuffling his contacts and pressing call when he spotted Igor in his phones address list.

Blaine took the phone that Kurt held over him , and he answered with a shy hi, then he kept silent and listened what Igor has to tell him. Blaine only told , yes, ok and hand the phone back to Kurt .

Kurt took and pressed the end button without even cheking if Igor wants to talk or not. Threw the phone to backseat of suv and stared at Blaine with curious eyes. He was assuming Blaine will say something but Blaine said nothing , he just looked Kurt in the eye , reached him hesitantly and hugged him , resting his soaring head on Kurt's shoulders, whispering ' I'm so sorry Kurt , I just thought he ... ''

Stop this Blaine , you don't need to apologize, you just got out of hospital today and you still don't feel good and you are under heavy medication. I understand how tangled you already are .

I didnt mean to act like this, I acted like a child , sorry Kurt

Blaine , shhh its ok , stop worrying

I wont be prejudice against you again, even if I see you with someone else , I won't assume ...

Blaine , you have every right to judge with hearing these words , Its only Igor, my boss, he is like this all the time. I should have told you about him, thats my fault , Kurt said and held Blaine in his arms a bit tighter before letting him free .

now we must go grab your belongings and head to New York.

Blaine said ' ok ' as he planned before and Kurt started driving his car. He knew why Igor called him, he heard the things Igor said after Blaine dropped the phone and he is glad that Blaine dropped it. There were some things Kurt cant tell Blaine ... ,yet .He will tell eventually but not now, not when Blaine was sick to his bones .

When Kurt and Blaine rushed through the doors at the Blaine's home , it had gone dark outside. Kurt helped Blaine collect his belongings and all the neccessary stuff . Blaine insisted on taking Margeret tatcher dog that Kurt gave him and Kurt smiled without showing to Blaine. Dont forget skin care essentials, said Kurt to Blaine , who was now in the bathroom connected to his room. I took everthing , Blaine shouted from the bathroom. We are ready now, he stirred his head from the bathroom door and smiled to Kurt.

We are ready to go now. Will you call your parents Blaine ? They must be worried about you.

No, Not now, I will call them later, Blaine took one of bags on his shoulder and grabed a box and head to the car , obviously not smiling anymore.

It dropped Kurt's heart. appearently not everyone was lucky to have a relationship with his father, just like Kurt's . Blaine's parents were always on a trip, he had a hard time with his father when he first come out and everything went bad after .Kurt knew everything.

He took one box Blaine left behind and walked after Blaine.

...

20 hours later in New York , Kurt opened the doors of their new flat and put two boxes and Blaine's big bag on the ground. He was feeling good as always but he had to act like exhausted to Blaine .He cant risk Blaine to suspect anything. He decided to wait 2 months till Blaines full recovery , also no kissing he reminded himself, and head to the car to Blaine who was still fast a sleep on the passenger seat of Suv. Kurt opened the door and held Blaine in his arms,he stirred but didn't wake up. Kurt locked the door of the suv with the key in his hands and walked straight to the house in the dark .Night was dark and silent , and also cold. I cant risk Blaine to catch a cold, he talked to himself silently and hurried to the door with an inhuman speed. He came in the house instantly and closed the door with a kick of his foot.

It was a not too small not too big flat in a good neighbourhood. Blaine and Kurt planned to share the only bedroom together .They had a bed set already but no furniture at all apart from that. They planned to go furniture shopping later when they rented the flat. Blaine still thinks it was rented but Kurt has a great wealth now being the right hand of Igor and Igor insisted on giving the flat as a gift for his one dearest servant.

Kurt laid Blaine on the bed carefully. He was over exhausted from the long journey and was sleeping soundlessly. Kurt wrapped Blaine with a cozy blanket and went to the door .He locked it and went back to the dark room where Blaine was sleeping. He didnt feed for 2 days and now hunger was capturing all his senses . Blaine was fast asleep and his beating heart was provoking Kurt.

Kurts eyes slowly turned red as his fangs were growing. He was losing his logical judgement and had to flee out of the house before it was late. I can't hurt him , was all he was thinking .

He couldn't stop himself from walking close to Blaine who was laying on bed and without noticing Kurt found himself standing right behind Blaine .reached to his curly hair and caressed him ,and fled out of the window , which was now left wide open .


	8. Chapter 8

song used in this chapter is '' demons '' by imagine dragons .

* * *

Next morning Blaine wake up to the sound of heavy rain .He rose on his shoulders and looked at the surroundings around him. He got up and walked toward the window which was now closed. Rain was pouring down , Street was empty and the air was grey .He smiled when he saw the long rainbow in the sky. It was the first time he saw it that big and colors were wonderful, Just then Kurt came in to the room , good morning beautiful , what are you looking at ?

Blaine turned back with a smile in his face . Hey Kurt , good morning. I'm so happy that I'm in New York , in our own house and whats best is I'm with you , with the love of my life .

Kurt came closer instantly and put his arms around Blaine's shoulders pulling him closer to his chest. Cheek to cheek he held Blaine tight in his arms. I love you , Kurt smiled and gave a cheek kiss to Blaine.

Come , I made coffees , Kurt held Blaine's arm and drag him in to the kitchen. He put two cups on the kitchen island and pour hot coffees .

I got up early this morning and bought cinnamon rolls , your favourite.

Kurt , I love them thanks but Im not that hungry. I will only take the coffee.

No no , you must eat something Blaine , you will take pills .

Ok , said Blaine and rolled his eyes , taking a cinnamon roll and his coffee. While Blaine was sipping his coffee, Kurt prepared his first dose of pills, which were 4 in number and big in size. Blaine was never good with medicines. Only cough syrups which his mother made it down his throat when he was ill . He never liked taking pills or complaining about illnesses, he always kept his posture whatever happens and no one knew he felt bad or ill. Only Kurt can tell Blaine was in pain, he always reads his eyes and knows his soul , that was one of the reasons why Blaine think Kurt is his soul mate.

Blaine took the pills and took them two after two.

I planned a tour for us , we can go sightseeing, sit at a park and visit some museums , also we have to go to NYU and collect your syllabus. What do you think ? asked Kurt .

Actually I was thinking of staying indoors and cuddle with you all day and watch movies with you ? also there is rain . you know how much I like to watch rain and cuddle with you .

Ok, today we will do whatever you like but tomorrow don't argue with me , ok ?

Hımmh ok , said Blaine with a huge smile on his face.

Now Kurt was thinking what to do , and how to avoid Blaine's kisses , because it was their thing to cuddle and make out while watching films.

Ok , Blaine smiled , standing and leaving the coffee cups and kitchen behind. He hold Kurt's arm and pulled him towards the living room where there were no furniture at all, only a coach and tv in front of it. When they come to the room Blaine stopped for a second and he lost his balance , holding on to Kurt heavily. Kurt felt something was wrong with Blaine and put his hands around Blaine's waist holding him steady, and worry on his face,

Blaine baby whats wrong , are you ok ?

I, I feel bad, dizzy , told Blaine .It was hard to hear him as he was more like whispering, but thanks to Kurt's high senses he heard Blaine .

Ok , ok I got you , told Kurt easing Blaine on the couch and lying him carefully. Blaine tried to get up but Kurt didn't let him.

I'm ok Kurt, let me sit Blaine argued but Kurt was hesitant.

Lay Blaine just, don't move , I will call your doctor, Mr Cullen and ask him. Kurt sounded a bit angry so Blaine stopped arguing and laid still , watching Kurt as he was talking on the phone with Mr . Cullen.

"O-okay," I will lay here ,Blaine whispered. His arms and legs were now numb and he was still staring at Kurt, feeling his eyes slowly close and everything get darker. At this point, all he could hear was a pounding in his head and the faint sound of Kurt saying his name repeatedly as his eyes fell shut.

Dr. Cullen listened Kurt while he was in panic and trying to wake Blaine up, but Blaine wasn't waking up.

Check his temperature , orderd Dr. Cullen through phone. Kurt put his hand on Blaine's forehead. He was too cold , freezing.

He is too cold doc , so pale .Why is he so cold , why isn't he waking up, Kurt yelled at the phone , he was panicking more as the time passes and Blaine was still numb on the coach , one hand was hanging to floor lifeless. Kurt took his dangling hand and laid it carefully on Blaine's chest which was rising and falling slowly as he breaths.

Kurt I need you to help Blaine now. He will be fine in a moment. It is generally caused because of taking the pills all at once. Did He took them all at once ?

yes, yes he did . said Kurt

There should have been at least one hour between each take .When they are mixed, there can be some adverse effects like this. Blaine has a loss of normal body heat. You have to give Blaine a hot bath and then call me if he doesn't wake up .

Ok , said Kurt throwing his phone to the empty part of the couch and started to undress Blaine till there was only boxer briefs on him .

Kurt held Blaine in his arms and walked to the bathroom. Blaine was freezing and numb. Hands dangling on sides and head was on Kurt's chest.

I'm cold, I'm making him more cold ,Kurt felt guilty inside as he reached the bath tube. He carefully laid Blaine in the bath tube and slide behind him stripping his clothes .He set the temperature of the jacuzzi and lay behind Blaine , holding him against his chest . Blaine was still numb and wasn't waking up and Kurt was feeling guilty.I should have read the prescriptions before giving them to Blaine , he said out loud unaware of his loud thinking. Then Blaine started to stir in his arms. He was shaking violently now as he wake up .

Kurt , Kurt he whimpered as he wake up , I'm sorry , I'm so sorry he kept saying.

Kurt started to cry and held Blaine tight against his chest. Im here baby, how are you feeling ? asked Kurt.

Kurt I'm sorry , I ruined our day again, whats wrong with me ? I keep ruining your life , I'm so sorry, Blaine said while sobbing .

Shhh baby it's ok. It's just a side effect . Nothing is wrong with you , I love you so much , stop apologizing , you didn't do anything wrong ok ? I love you ,said Kurt kissing Blaine's neck and holding Blaine's hot chest .

It was a long time since they were naked last time like this and without even realizing it Kurt felt himself harden against Blaine. No not now he said to himself , I need to take care of him now its not the correct time for this.

Blaine felt it too and his mood changes in an instant and tried to turn his face to Kurt , Kurt can we ? he asked with an hopeful voice , he wants to kiss Kurt so much now , desire filling his blood , he was in the arms of his love of life and what more he can ask ?

No no stop Blaine , we will have time for it , I'm so worried about you right now, he whispered to Blaine's ear as giving light kisses to his cheek.

Now I will shampoo your hair , just lay on my chest, ok ?

Ok, said Blaine with a trembling voice. He was rejected and even tough Kurt's reasoning was right , he felt bad about it .

Kurt felt Blaine's trembling voice and he was sorry for rejecting him too but there is no way he can have it with Blaine, until his full recovery , we have to wait and it will be more difficult now then ever as I rejected him. He will suspect , I have to tell him everything before I ruin our relation, Kurt thought.

Now it's done , Kurt said .Helping Blaine out of the bathtube .Just lean on the wall and I will dry you .Kurt took a big towel and wrapped Blaine in it .Blaine was looking on the bathroom tiles now, avoiding Kurt's eyes.

Kurt held Blaine's chin up and made him look into his eyes. You are fine now , everything will be fine , and I love you so much , so much Blaine , don't ever judge this ok ?

"So we're okay? You're still my Kurtie?" Blaine asked adorably, smiling softly.

"I told you we're okay, Blaine," Kurt laughed a little at the pet name.

"I'm sorry about…this," Blaine whispered, looking away from Kurt, ashamed

it'll be okay," Kurt said, squeezing Blaine's hand a little before entwining their fingers together.

"We're okay," Kurt whispered to himself.

"Blaine…I have to tell you something… '',Kurt said rubbing the back of Blaine's hand with his thumb .

"What is it…?" Blaine asked worriedly

Let's dry and wear some clothes, and I want to sing to you , said Kurt

Ok , Blaine smiled feeling relieved .

When they finally end up totally clothed, Blaine didn't want to go to the living room, now couch wasn't giving him nice feelings. He wanted to go to the bedroom. Kurt helped Blaine to the bedroom and despite Blaine's rejections, Kurt placed him in bed and once Blaine was wrapped with blankets Kurt started his song.

When the days are cold  
And the cards all fold  
And the saints we see  
Are all made of gold

When your dreams all fail  
And the ones we hail  
Are the worst of all  
And the blood's run stale

I wanna hide the truth  
I wanna to shelter you  
But with the beast inside  
There's nowhere we can hide

No matter what we breed  
We still are made of greed  
This is my kingdom come  
This is my kingdom come

When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide  
Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide

When the curtain's call  
Is the last of all  
When the lights fade out  
All the sinners crawl

So they dug your grave  
And the masquerade  
Will come calling out  
At the mess you've made

Don't wanna let you down  
But I am hell bound  
Though this is all for you  
Don't want to hide the truth

No matter what we breed  
We still are made of greed  
This is my kingdom come  
This is my kingdom come

When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide  
Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide

They say it's what you make  
I say it's up to fate  
It's woven in my soul  
I need to let you go

Your eyes, they shine so bright  
I wanna save that light  
I can't escape this now  
Unless you show me how

Kurt sit on the edge of the bed and held Blaine's hand in his while singing the last part.

When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide  
Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide

When the song finished , Kurt was in tears, Blaine was in shock.

Kurt , this means ?

No, Blaine I'm not saying goodbye , I will never , ever saying goodbye to you.

What was it then? Blaine asked

I want to start from the beginning…., said Kurt , finally finding the courage he needed , holding Blaine's hands tightly in his, he started his story….


	9. Chapter 9

_**This chapter is a little shorter than I planned it to be. It's a filler . still there are good stuff happening and it's fluffy as usual. **_

* * *

I wanted to tell you everything , when I was in Lima, you remember the day ? You misunderstood me that day, you thought I was breaking up with you , remember ?

Yes, I remember that Kurt.

That day I wanted to tell you that something bad happened to me , I mean not that bad but ….

Kurt , you are scaring me , Blaine tighten his hold on Kurt's hands and looked him in the eye with worry. Are you ok ? What happened ? Are you hurt ?

Shhh Blaine , please calm down and let me finish this. Kurt sighed and started his story …

...

And Igor is the one who turned me , I'm working for him now. .. he finished his story . Let go of Blaine's hands and backed a few steps to check Blaine.

Kurt , I know you never lied to me, I believe you , love you unconditionally , always , fearlessly and forever .

Kurt was totally out of the moment , he didn't expect Blaine to be that calm and accept whatever he said to him. He didn't expect Blaine to love him as he is some kind of a monster now. He looked at Blaine frowning his brows , Blaine you mean you you , I mean do you still love me , although I'm no more the man you fell in love , I'm a monster Blaine . Do you understand what I tell you ?

"It's alright Kurt. Hey calm down. Shhh, Shhh, hey, I love you. We'll get through this." He hugged Kurt and rocked him back and forth, kissing his cheek to calm him down. I heard what you say .My mind jumped to all the stuff I knew about Vampires , which wasn't a lot, blood sucking diet , night life mostly , no tolerance to sun light , immortality…you are not a monster Kurt , you are still love of my life , you are still my Kurtie.

"I don't want to believe it Blaine." Kurt cried into Blaine's neck. "I can't Believe you still love me . You're the best thing that's happened to me and I wont let anyone take you away from me. I will protect you , love you forever '

"Blaine, I know it's kinda a crazy idea,I'm a vampire and I 'm immortal. I have to feed with blood and sunlight thing is totally a mit. I have a nice tolerance to sun , but I will never stop loving you. You mean more than the world to me and taught me how to love and care for everything you have because at any point it can all just turn around. I will never leave your side, and soon you will be my husband "

A few tears rolled of Blaine's cheek but he smiled, taking Kurt in his arms.

"Yes Kurt, of course." He smiled at him. "On one condition,". "When I die, hold on to me, but don't devote your life to me. You'll find someone better than me out there and I don't want to hold you back from going for it."you are immortal but I'm not . My life will end one day …

"No one will be better than you Blaine." Kurt held a finger to his lips. We will think about it , when we need to. I will never let you go. Will never let you die. When the time comes, you will be my mate for eternity, but I want you to be alive as much as you can, taste everything a human should taste and live your life . "Agreed?" Blaine nodded, and that was all Kurt needed. He grinned at him as he pressed his face into Blaine's, tracing his lip with his lip but avoiding more intense contact and he pulled away .

"You look tired, you should sleep." Kurt point out touching the darken skin under Blaine's eyes.

He pulled the blankets over Blaine and out a pillow under his head. Kurt crawled in beside him , Blaine rested his head in the crook of Kurt's neck kissing it gently.

In the evening we have to go shopping for our house Blaine, we may eat out and investigate coffee shops so we may find our new favourite spot.

Hımmm Ok , said Blaine already drifting to sleep .

Kurt smiled and closed his eyes doesn't need sleep or anything but I love this feeling, I love holding Blaine in my arms and I will never let him go , unless he wants so … thought Kurt, as Blaine was sleeping soundlessly in his arms.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: ****I really would appreciate you feedback on this to let me know if i should keep it going or not :) Places and people mentioned in this story are not related to the real places or people , it's an AU , so the ****Hackensack University Medical Center**** mentioned is not related to the real hospital. Beware of overdose hurt / comfort/ fluffy stiuations. Enjoy reading… Love you all. **

**Dery**

* * *

He missed woking up to the smell of fresh coffee , as Kurt was back at work , most of the day Blaine was alone in their flat. He still have a month for starting to NYU so he has nothing to do at all. Mostly he was wandering around aimlessly . Some days he was so bored in doors that he go out and try to explore his new city. Kurt generally back from work around six o 'clock . They got new routines now . They were like a married couple, when Kurt came back home , Blaine runs to his arms with a huge smile on his face. He cooks for himself as Kurt doesn't eat regular food .Sometimes tasty sometimes unsuccessfull dinners but Blaine doesn't care about the food as long as he is with Kurt.

Things started to get bad when Blaine decided that taking the pills is a hard job to do as he had to count hours, too many pills too many hours also pills were making me dizzy , Blaine thought as he was trying to find reasons to quit taking those pills. I will tell Kurt about it when he returns from work , thought Blaine but Kurt came home late that evening, and following evenings as there was something related to the work , Kurt told me the reason , but I cant remember it. It was something about oversees , visitors from oversees ? something Igor said …. Blaine's mind was now a bit blurred , more dizzy than when he took those pills . He didn't tell Kurt his decision about quitting the pills but it was now long forgotten topic for his mind. Kurt was always calling to check up on Blaine when he was out of the house . He was feeling guilty of leaving Blaine alone at home for so long but it is one more day and then I will have a free week, Kurt thought . Also he was planning a night out with Blaine , he wanted to spend some quality time ,maybe a date night , Kurt smiled , knowing Blaine will be crazily happy when he learned Kurt will be free for a week and they will be together without anything separating them. For last two days, when Kurt came back home , it was far too late and he found Blaine asleep in their bed. He didn't want to wake him as he needs rest for recovering quickly, Kurt just kissed him and slide in bed spooning Blaine slowly .When he call home that week Blaine always managed to answer the call, mostly saying he is too tired that Kurt assumed Blaine was taking those long walks he was used to do. So it didn't worried him.

After a week of leaving the pills , Blaine started to find it impossible to leave the bed, forgotten meals, forgotten showers, it was all sleep , sleep , sleep. He was swimming in and out of consciousness ,when he heard the unstoppable ringing . It took a fight for Blaine , in and out of consciousness to realize it is Kurt calling him as usual. Ring tone was Black Bird …It is my Kurtie , I have to answer or he will be worried , thought was now awoke but all his body parts were gone , he couldnt feel his arms, legs ...Am i still sleeping , Blaine thought , no Im not , Im not asleep. I just cant move .Blaine was now in panic but it didnt take long time as his eyes rolled back and everything went black.

Kurt was now pacing in the office , phone in his hand . Redialing as line ends. Answer it answer it . Is he out ? did he forget his phone at home ? these were the good scenarios, but also there were bad ones, too many in numbers . He decided to go home and check for Blaine , so he rushed out of his office.

Now he was in front of Igor's door , which was darkwood, he knocked two times , and entered the office without waiting an invite to came in .He was too frustrated for it .As he entered , Igor was sitting in his big office chair behind big darkwood table. Too many papers in front of him and he was reading something . Behind igor there was a big window .As they were on the 53th floor of Rockefeller Center he could see the Central park and small people walking up and down . Maybe Blaine is there , Kurt thought for a second . When he directed his attention back to Igor , he was now staring at him worried. He was showing some feelings only towards Kurt, he was like a stone wall towards mostly everyone around him, with strict rules , but for Kurt he was different , softer than usual …

Igor pointed a nearby couch for Kurt to sit, whats the matter , you look worried ? asked Igor

I, I am. Actually you know Blaine is still ill and Im calling him but he is not answering my calls. He never did this before , I want to go check up on him, I know today was the last meeting , but …

Igor cut him , Kurt you don't need to ask for my permission,you know I trust you, but if you need my Word , yes you can leave early today. We both know that you will be useless for the meeting as your mind will be wandering about Blaine , who I want to meet soon , smiled Igor one last time before turning back to his reading.

Kurt got out the building in a humanly faster speed as there are many people around. His hand slid through his perfect chestnut hair. He was worried and kept calling Blaine but no answer yet .

In no time he was parking in front of their flat. He rushed in the building and unlocked the door fastly. When he enterd the room there was no trace of Blaine anywhere so he called one more time to check if Blaine's phone in the house. It was ringing , Black bird singing in the death of night… take those broken wings and learn to fly…. All your life , you were only waiting for this moment to arrive… sound was coming from the bedroom, he run to the sound of the phone , when he entered the room , he spotted Blaine , he was in bed but something seemed so wrong. Blaine was so pale , his forhead was full of sweet and his face seemed like he was in pain.

Kurt threw the blanket to the ground , Blaine was in grey sweet pants and a black t shirt which was also wet from sweet. He shook Blaine gently on the shoulders , woke up Blaine , you sweet too much, are you ok ? Blaine answer me , Blaine can you hear me ? Kurt cupped Blaine's face gently and tried to woke him. Blaine stirred a little and his big eyelashes started to move. In a second Blaine was awoke , but he was so out of it , he looked in to Kurt's blue eyes , and whispered …Kurtie….. you .. are … home

Blaine baby, what happened , are you ok ? talk please , say something, now Blaine was in Kurt's arms, Kurt was so worried and he was trying to keep Blaine awoke as much as he can.

I, I m sorry Kurt , I heard the phone but I …couldnt get up. I couldn't felt my arms and legs and nothing, then I fell asleep I think. Sorry I worried you …you can go back to work, I will sleep a bit here …

Saying this Blaine'a eyes started to close but Kurt shook him once more , Blaine open your eyes no sleep , tell me what happened !

This time Kurt was sounding angry, I made Kurt angry, Blaine thought and opened his eyes in difficulty, staring up to him, eyes were unfocussed which terrified Kurt and he decided to take Blaine to hospital .

Ok, ok we are going to hospital , sit here a second. Kurt stood and put an arm on Blaine's shoulder to keep him steady, he called Andrew his private driver , Andrew I need you , start the car and wait I'm coming there quickly , we have to take Blaine to hospital he said, then he put his phone in his pocket and held Blaine in his arms.

All the way to the hospital , Kurt kept trying to keep Blaine awoke and talking. What he heard was terrifiying. Blaine stopped taking pills a week ago and I didn't realize he was bad, he was always asleep but I didn't suspect anything, I didn't tried to talk to him, I neglected him , guilt was filling his whole body .

Kurt can I sleep now ? Blaine was hardly keeping his eyes open and Kurt's hand was behind Blaine's neck keeping him look at himself. No baby just a minute we are almost there . I'm calling doctor Cullen now , keep looking at me baby.

Ok, said Blaine looking dreamily at Kurt , as if he was the greatest thing he had ever seen.

Dr. Cullen Im taking Blaine to Hackensack University Medical Center , he skipped his pills Im hardly keeping him awoke now. What must I do , will he be ok ? hımm ok I'm listening, yes we are almost there . ok , one hand was holding Blaine one was holding phone , ok I'm hanging up now, will call you when we enter the hospital, Kurt ended the call, looking at Blaine.

You will be fine baby, Dr. Cullen is talking to doctors in Hackensack University Medical Center now, they will be waiting for you, everything will be ok .

Kurt , I'm sorry … I shouldn't have. Kurt

Yes baby , what is it ?

I … I cant feel myself again…. I.. I love you Kurt … saying this Blaine's eyes closed and he was now limp in Kurt's arms.

You will be fine , you will be fine baby, Kurt was holding Blaine tightly when the car stopped. Andrew ran to open the door of the back seat, Kurt was still unaware and he was rocking Blaine in his arms .

Mr. Hummel , get out please we came to the hospital, I will take Mr. Anderson.

No, I'm not leaving his side , Kurt denied , and ordered him to rush to hospital and get help.

In a minute Andrew was back with a doctor and a nurse . They slowly took Blaine out of the car and placed him in a stretcher . Kurt was holding his hand all the way to the emergency room and refused to leave his side .As there were Igor's employees all around the city he didnt face any arguments.

When they enterd a private room, two male nurses approched to Blaine and put him in the bed easyly. They asked Kurt to step away and started working on him , taking his vitals, then a doctor enterd the room and they started sharing Blaine's information with her.

She nodded and orderd something , doctor and nurses were having some medical talk when Kurt stepped near Blaine and asked what's going on .

You must be Mr. Hummel, Im Doctor Nathalie .I talked to Blaine's doctor , we are now giving him an IV. Dr. Cullen told me that he skipped his pills and we are loading his blood with necessary medications. He will be fine , nothing serious .

How long will you keep Blaine here ? , asked Kurt , showing Iv which was now installing near the bed, how long will you keep him on IV ? He doesnt like needles and won't be happy to see it when he wakes up .

IV will end in an hour and we are expecting him to woke up maybe one more hour after that. So you don't need to worry, I will send a nurse to take it out before Blaine wakes up, and you can leave in the morning. We have to keep Blaine at least a day in here , hospital policy. You can stay with him , and tell my good wishes to Lord Igor.

Oh, you know him ? Kurt was surprised with this, he was unaware of his and Lord Igor's popularity around New York City.

Yes, I'm working for him for ages, she smiled and head to the door , you can press the button and call me any time you need, its right behind the IV . with that all the nurses and Dr . Nathalie left the room.

Kurt was again in a hospital watching Blaine , holding his hand within his. Blaine was looking too thin, and he looked spent.

After 3 hours of waiting for Blaine to woke up, he finally started to stir in the bed. Kurt stood up and started to wait Blaine to open his eyes.

Hi, Kurt smiled and relieved when Blaine finally opens his eyes.

Kurt, where am I ?

We are at a hospital Blaine , do you remember , I told you when we were in the car, that we are going to hospital? You told me about skipping your pills ?

No, Kurt I dont remember any of it. I was sleeping at home ,I heard my phone you were calling , and thats the last thing I rememberd.

Blaine was now looking depressed.

"Any better?"

"M-much" Blaine sniffed, but he wasnt looking that fine to Kurt.

You look like in pain sweety. Do you want me to call a nurse ? Do you need painkillers ?

Don't tell my parents Kurt , please, don't let anyone call my parents, Heavy sobs ripped themselves from Blaine's chest as he curled up in a ball. Hiding from the world. Why him? Why couldn't he have an accepting family like Kurt? Why he have to fear everytime something goes wrong ?

"Come on Blaine, calm down, breathe." He rubbed his back gently .

Kurt, can you , can you hold me please , I need you now.

Kurt didn't wait anymore to hear when Blaine asked to be held, he was now in bed with Blaine rocking him back and forth comfortingly in his arms.

Kurt , room started to spin…

Kurt frooze when he heard Blaine ,stopped rocking and laid him and stood out of bed in a second , pressing the button a few times.

Kurt , don't leave me , come , Blaine held his hand to Kurt , trying to reach Kurt.

I'm here baby, Kurt cupped Blaine's face with his hands . Did it stopped baby ?

No , it's spinning still. Kurt please stop it , I don't feel good.

Dr. Nathalie and a male Nurse came in the room. Whats wrong honey, asked Dr. Nathalie

Blaine says , the room is spinning, said Kurt

Step back Kurt, said Dr. Nathalie I have to check his vitals.

No, please Kurt don't …

I'm here baby , let the doctor check you , I'm just waiting here .I won't leave I promise.

He is having a vertigo attack. I want you to calm down Blaine , it keeps on when, you are depressed . How are you feeling now ?

Same, Blaine said.

It should have passed by now, It took long, Dr hold Blaine's head trying to prop it up, that's when she felt a bump in Blaine's head. Blaine did you hit your head ? Do you remember ?

I, I slipped on shower two days ago I think.

Blaine , Why didn't you tell me ? , Kurt was now angry that Blaine wasn't communicating with him, yes he was guilty leaving Blaine so much alone but Blaine should have told.

Kurt, It isn't the correct timing for it, Dr. Nathalie turned her head back at Kurt to warn him.

Kurt , Im sorry, I should have told you . sorry … I ..

Blaine it's ok, we will talk it when we turn back home though. Just calm down now .

It isn't working, Terry bring me the medicines , Dr. Nathalie ordered the male nurse standing near bed.

Terry prepared the vaccine and handed it to Dr. Nathalie. Blaine now Im giving you a vaccine , you will feel better , your head doesn't look bad but we have to take you in to check it, now I need you to relax your arm, ok good boy. I will come in an hour for head films . Just relax a bit. Try to sleep. She nodded at Kurt and left the room with Terry.

Kurt was in the bed as soon as the door closed and they were alone at last. He held Blaine carefully not to cause his head more spins. He was still angry at Blaine but also he was angry to himself. Blaine wasn't talking now , he was waiting for Kurt to speak,

I missed you so bad , do you know that , said Kurt , how is your head , do you feel any better ?

I missed you too , I'm fine , want to go home , Kurt take me home .

We won't go home until you feel really better and won't ever lie to me again . Blaine Im getting really angry , stop this nonsense new behaviour of yours. It's enough. I know you are not fine Blaine .

Ok, Im not fine , but my head stopped spinning. It's something good right ?

Right. Tomorrow I will take you to lake house . you will like it. If you like the place, we can spend our week there , what do you think baby .

Only you and me ? no Igor or anything ?

Just you and me baby , smiled Kurt giving Blaine little kisses starting from his neck to cheeks to his temple , avoiding any movement .

Ok , I loved the place , smiled Blaine

Hey, what did I tell you about lies Mr. Anderson ? you haven't even seen it yet.

As long as we are together, without Igor, I will Love it surely, it is not a lie Kurt.

I sense some jealousy here , just sleep now and tomorrow will be a better day , I promise.


End file.
